


Algún día

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No poder pasear a su gusto ni salir del pueblo era algo que a Megumi no le agradaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día

Sus parasoles ya no bloqueaban el sol durante sus paseos, por lo que ahora era más obvia su función de decoración, pero a Megumi no le molestaba eso.

Ella nunca había sido propensa a ocultar sus gustos o estilo y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo, aun cuando esconderse a sí misma de los ojos de muchos de los habitantes del pueblo que seguían vivos se había convertido en algo necesario para su supervivencia.

Lo que sí le disgustaba era no poder pasear por donde gustase.

Antes, las cadenas de su familia y sus estudios eran lo que la detenían de seguir por la autopista nacional hasta salir para siempre del pueblo, mas ahora eran las amenazas y los riesgos.

Pero algún día... algún día...

Ese pensamiento hacía más fácil regresar antes de comenzar a alejarse, siguiendo la tentación de sus deseos y olvidando todo lo que abarcaba traicionar a los Kirishiki sin tener un plan para conseguirlo y poder seguir viviendo por su cuenta.

Porque definitivamente algún día encontraría la forma de irse, mas no de paseo pues no volvería jamás.


End file.
